


Ironstrange drabbles

by babywarg (morphaileffect)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/babywarg
Summary: A compilation of short writings on Stephen Strange and/or Tony Stark





	1. Desired Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> i did not even know Stephen Strange officially had a birthday :D perfect excuse to post my nonsense.
> 
> short introspective: stephen remembering one of the many possible outcomes he saw for the thanos battle.
> 
> first posted on [tumblr](http://babywarg.tumblr.com/post/180260954684/birthday-ficlet-for-dr-strange).

Fourteen million six hundred and five possible outcomes. And the only one where we win is NOT the one where we’re the last two standing.

That is probably one of the worst case scenarios. And also, the one I remember most clearly.

In it, we ran. We ran in the hope that without the Time Stone, Thanos wouldn’t be able to retrieve the Mind Stone from Vision.

But it was a feeble hope, and even we knew it at the time.

Thanos got the Mind Stone anyway. Then the Time Stone was the last thing he needed, and he had everything else he needed to get it. We couldn’t run far. We could run for long.

We used to be seven, but soon we were down to two. Months of portals and waking up from restless sleep just to run, fly, as fast and as far away as we could, from the inevitable.

We fought. A lot. You could probably believe that.

But sometimes we were happy. This is worth remembering. The bitterness and anger we experienced in losing, over and over, until we were finally backed into a corner and there was no escape - all of that was tempered by the peace we found when all had fallen silent. When it was just you and me, whispering in the dark.

Toward the end protecting the Time Stone meant protecting each other. Scraping together and sharing every last bit of happiness we could get, as planets lay desolate in our wake.

“It’s too bad we’re heroes, isn’t it?” That was the last thing you said to me, when there was nowhere left to run. When the only choices left to us were either to fight and die or surrender and die.

If I could only choose the outcome where we ran away together, just the two of us, and saved each other while worlds burned, I would do it. If only for the very short period of happiness that was allowed to us.

But we’re heroes.

You already know as well as I do, Tony…

There was no other way.


	2. Intertwining Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thoughtdump on Stephen Strange and Tony Stark. Not fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first posted on [tumblr](http://babywarg.tumblr.com/post/180301802594/ironstrange-introspective).

Stephen’s story begins with a fall from grace.

He might not have lost his hands, but they had lost their purpose. They had only been programmed to do one thing. The pain of losing the path to that thing was more than physical, cut deeper than bone. His hands, his mind, his soul, cried out to be of use.

One loses one’s will to live after a fall like that. And recovering from such a fall requires no less than rebirth: a thorough shedding of the skin.

The arrogance and self-importance that had built up over the years like armor would need to be cut, torn, melted away, like all other non-essential things.

Until there was nothing left but grace.

Tony’s story begins with a brush with death. But after surviving it, grace was waiting for him at home. It lingered with his adoring audience, his anxious employees, the numerous assets to his name, the people who loved him. It was there, in the press conference, right after he announced that he was Iron Man. It was always there to catch him.

So he had lost nothing. He never fell.

Occasionally he would forget. He would drown himself in vices, lose himself in guilt, stumble through the darkness brought down by his very human errors.

But there would always be a stepping off point to return to. Somewhere to pick himself back up from.

He was born armored.

Perhaps that’s where the attraction lies. Power was always the objective - absolute control over one’s life and desires. Tony always had that, will always have it, from the start to the end of his story. And because of that, he would hold Stephen’s fascination.

On the other hand, perhaps the attraction lies elsewhere. Perhaps the objective is grace, after all. The person who fell, who was whittled down to his indestructible moral core, knows that there is strength in surrender, in not needing to understand or control. And because of that, Stephen would constantly draw Tony’s attention.

Perhaps they want the same things, and see those things in each other. Maybe the attraction lies in the similarities. They were forged in different fires, and took flight from the ashes in different forms - but their center is the same.

They had the same light inside them even before their stories began.


	3. Stark and Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It occurs to Tony that both he and Stephen have adjectives for family names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was done in a hurry. i just really wanted to post something in time for Thanksgiving.
> 
> first posted on [tumblr](http://babywarg.tumblr.com/post/180400763529/ironstrange-ficlet).

“I’m stark, you’re strange.”

Beside him on the bed, Stephen opened his eyes, drowsily asked, “What?”

Tony came up with out-of-left-field statements like this when his synapses were on fire, which was always. Apparently, the post-coital calm was wearing off.

Tony always said sex helped him think more clearly - which was why he sometimes bolted out of bed after he’d gotten his breath back, rambling about needing to return to his lab because he’d just thought of something awesome.

Stephen supposed he should be grateful Tony wasn’t at that point (yet).

“It’s just.” He tucked an arm beneath his head. “I realized that our names are adjectives. Guess it’s just the first time that’s happened to me without anyone needing, what’s the term the kid used - ‘made-up names.’”

“Adjectives…you mean our names describe us. As people.”

“Don’t you think so?”

“…Do you really think I’m strange?”

The tone of Stephen’s voice made it difficult for Tony to tell if he was offended. Tony decided not to care.

“If by 'strange,’ you mean 'mysterious,’ then yes,” he said honestly. “Mr. 'No time to explain, just step through this portal and let me whisk you off to wonderland.’ ”

“Wonderland.” Stephen smirked. “Is that what we’re calling my bedroom now?”

Even while sleepy, Stephen managed to be snarky. Tony found it adorable.

“It’s not an insult, doc.” He leaned down, planted a kiss on his lover’s lips. “I like strange.” He laid an arm gently across Stephen’s chest, his head on a shoulder. “I go well with strange.”

Stephen smiled, even if Tony couldn’t see.

“What about you, then? Is 'stark’ something you’d use to describe yourself?”

“Know what? I’m throwing that back at you. Give me your expert medical opinion.”

Stephen looked up at the ceiling, squinted.

“Stark,” said slowly, savoring the name on his lips. “Yes. Like lightning. Like a flash of color. Fire in the dark.”

Tony pushed himself up slightly to look at Stephen’s pensive face.

“Wow, well,” he breathed. “I don’t think what I said measures up to that.”

“You’re lucky I like you. You get a second chance.” Stephen playfully ran a finger down one side of his lover’s jaw. “All the adjectives you can think of for my name. Go.” He scowled. “And they’d better be flattering.”

Great. Pressure. Well, never doubt that Tony Stark does well under pressure.

Especially if the words come out effortlessly.

“Fantastic.” He kept his voice light, joking. “Astounding. Exceptional. Mystifying.”

He brushed back a stray strand of hair that had fallen over Stephen’s cheek.

“Marvelous,” he said softly.

Stephen rewarded that last one with the gentlest of smiles. And a barrage of softly spoken words all his own:

“Pure. Undisguised. Naked. Radiant.”

Oh, now the guy was just showing off.

“Stark.” Stephen hand brushed up Tony’s shoulder and rested on the back of his neck. “My Stark.”

“My Strange.” Tony smiled.

Stephen pulled him down for another, deeper kiss, and Tony obliged.


	4. Good Intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus bruce banner in this one!
> 
> originally posted on [tumblr](http://babywarg.tumblr.com/post/180518749689/ironstrange-drabble-good-intent).

Stephen didn't quite anticipate that Tony would get angry upon finding out.

He had the best of intentions. And it was a simple charm. Nothing that, in Stephen's view, warranted a breakdown in communication.

If Tony was going to fight non-corporeal, inter-dimensional creatures - like he was bound to do at some point - he was going to need basic defenses. Hence, the protection charm. Hence, Stephen not understanding why it seemed to annoy Tony when it activated upon their entry into another dimension.

When Tony confronted Stephen about it, soon after things had calmed down, he only seemed mildly miffed. "You should've checked with me before messing with my suit," was his point.

And it was a point which Stephen debated immediately. "If I had, you would've argued with me over its necessity, which would have led to us arguing back and forth needlessly for hours until you finally said no."

This raised Tony's hackles. "If I say no, I expect that you’ll respect it, doc. It's _my_ suit."

 _And you're_ my _lover,_ Stephen almost instantly replied. _My stupid lover who charges headlong into problems, even supernatural ones, thinking he can bash or shoot his way through anything. I just want to keep you_ safe.

In retrospect, Stephen said to himself, things might have worked out better if _that_ was what he'd said.

But at the time, they were within earshot of the other Avengers - as perhaps Tony wanted, because in his mind, people should overhear that he didn't want his suit messed with. He wanted it clear to others that he wouldn't tolerate the smallest insult to his ego.

And Stephen and Tony had agreed that they weren't ready to share their private arrangement with the world. Not even with the other Avengers. Not just yet.

"Look." Stephen was also starting to get agitated, in spite of himself. "Your suit may protect you from most physical dangers, but physical dangers aren't all you have to face. Some things, Stark, you just have to leave up to the experts."

"Oh please." Tony outright glared at him. "Guy saves your life _one time_ and all of a sudden _he's_ the expert on how to keep _you_ safe."

"I'm saying I see dangers that you don't." It was getting really, really hard to force calm into this situation. "And when I see a security issue..."

"Security issue? You think _I_ wouldn't know about security issues? Me? I'd rather blow up something I made than get it infiltrated, Strange. That's why everything I make has a self-destruct failsafe."

"So you'd rather self-destruct rather than let someone else fix a problem with your suit?" Stephen met his glare evenly. "Are you seriously that arrogant?"

Tony was close to shaking with anger at this point. Anyone could see that. Steve Rogers called out "Hey" to the both of them, perhaps in preparation for stepping in.

Tony strode up to Stephen and said in a low, menacing tone:

"You _don't. Mess. With my stuff._ "

Then he walked away.

 

 

 

Back in their home dimension, Bruce Banner told Strange that he didn't get it. Tony normally wasn't that uptight about his creations.

This normally wasn't a conversation Stephen would get into - but to his credit, it was Bruce who'd brought it up.

Stephen initially wanted to dismiss it, but he couldn't deny that third-party input was welcome. He was still trying to rationalize Tony's behavior in his head, and any help, however discreetly received, was welcome.

"He'd usually say 'cool!', you know," Bruce mused aloud. "He genuinely likes hearing about how to improve his work. If he doesn't like the advice he gets, he just goes 'nah' or ignores it."

"That works for advice," Stephen pointed out. "Maybe it's different if someone modified his suits without telling him first."

"Maybe." Bruce rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Tony makes sure all his hardware is exclusive. People can't modify or reconfigure his suits unless he gives them permission to do so. But I still don't see why he'd get mad if someone managed to bypass his safeguards, especially if that someone is an ally." He gestured to himself. "I mean, can you imagine him getting _that_ mad at me if I'd snuck in a few bits of code that would actually save his life?"

"I can't be sure about that, Dr. Banner," Stephen answered honestly. "But I'm sure you know him well enough that he'll excuse you if you tried."

"Yeah, I also know him well enough to know that _he_ knows I can't do it." Banner chuckled briefly. "That saves me some grief."

Grief? Why use that word, Stephen wondered. "If you're concerned that my feelings were hurt," Stephen assured him, "please don't be. It's not a matter that requires feelings to be involved."

"I'm not worried about you," Bruce clarified. "Truth is, I'm worried about Tony. It's not like him to act up like this. There's only one thing I can think of to explain it - he's pissed off because it's _you._ "

That sent a quick shiver up Stephen's spine. Bruce couldn't know...or could he? He and Tony had been so careful.

Wong was the only one who knew. And Wong never hesitated to tell him he was being a hapless moron whenever he and Tony had an argument.  Which was why Stephen was never telling Wong about this one.

"I don't think he trusts you that much, doc...or else he trusts you too much, and that's the problem. Either way, you betrayed his trust by messing with his suit."

"I hope you're not suggesting that I apologize." Stephen made sure to keep his tone light-hearted, but a part of him turned cold at the very idea of having to apologize to anyone.

Bruce snorted. "That's the last thing I'd like to suggest, Dr. Strange. Really, I'm just thinking outloud. I think we can both agree on something: Tony can be a dick, sometimes."

Bruce chuckled and Stephen turned his face away slightly, so no meaning could be assigned to his smirk.

"Yes," he agreed, "sometimes."

 

 

 

For the next several days, Stephen didn't hear from Tony.

Which was fine. Protecting the Earth from multidimensional threats was a full-time job anyway and demanded 90% of his attention.

It was, however, off-putting when Stephen left a couple of tentative messages for Tony on his private number (he could've left messages only Tony could see on his bathroom mirror or in his morning coffee, like he did when they were still on good terms - but he decided that in this case, it could only be creepy) and he never received a reply. He'd gotten used to communicating with Tony on a regular basis, even if it was just for the light but fun mental challenge of flirting; this silent treatment was mucking with his routine.

Tony had become his escape from the rigors of his duties. He'd never even noticed.

Was it over between them? Over a silly protection spell?

Very well, then.

Stephen wouldn't come crawling to reestablish contact. He had his pride. He only did what he thought was right. And he had work to do.

It was a bit of a surprise, however, when just after his daily meditation, he noticed that Wong was outside the Sanctum, wrapping up a conversation with an unfamiliar man in an expensive-looking suit. One of Stark's...?

Probably not, since Tony was still freezing him out. Stephen decided not to make a big deal of it. Wong entered his personal quarters, mysteriously inspected the Cloak of Levitation, and then left - he decided not to make a big deal of that, either. Unless anything big happened, he needed to stay focused on his work, and to trust Wong to deal with banalities.

At one point, inevitably, he had to step into another dimension again, and fight off another mindlessly hungry creature that was blundering into Earth's psychic spaces. All part of the job.

But something new happened, when he did.

The Cloak lit up. A swarm of nanobots had been quietly nesting on the fabric, and he hadn't noticed. The Cloak hadn't told him about it, either - and normally, it would.

Wong might have had something to do with it.

Tony _definitely_ had something to do with it.

The nanobots formed a shield around him. And a visor around his eyes. He was genuinely startled by that one. But luckily, the shield around his floating form protected him from any assaults made by the creature he was currently facing, as his eyes adjusted to the new device.

Words flashed on the inside of his visor - the creature couldn't see them, presumably, and neither could anyone else who might have been watching:

_Sorry_

Stephen blinked, momentarily confused. The words changed.

_I broke this. Let me fix it._

He thought he could hear Tony's voice in the words, and a smile touched his lips.

He lashed out at the creature and the shield let his attack through. Ridiculously intuitive. Trademark Stark.

 _Dinner at 8?_ Beneath were two buttons saying _Yes_ and _No_.

And of course, the "Yes" one was bright red and flashing, like a child jumping up and down for attention.

Stephen chuckled.

"Yes," he muttered. "You vain idiot."

The words vanished. A red and gold heart appeared for a fleeting second, before the visor dissolved completely.

Right, that was cheesy.

Still, the grin would not leave Stephen's face.

With the help of the nanobot shield, he was able to make quick work of the entity. Not the most helpful when facing sentient and more powerful creatures, Stephen knew, but still quite handy.

The best of intentions, he acknowledged.

Perhaps he could ask Tony over dinner how to modify the bots to make them work better with his magic.

It promised to be a very eventful dinner.

 


End file.
